Invisible
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Sirius Black era, oficialmente, um foragido de Azkaban. Fora do alcance dos dementadores, a primeira coisa que decide fazer é visitar os lugares que fizeram diferença na sua vida, encher-se de boas lembranças, roubadas de si pelas criaturas da prisão. E a sua primeira parada não poderia ser diferente. A casa dela. A casa de sua Marlene.


Sirius respirou fundo, assim que reconheceu _aquela_ casa.

Estava exatamente como ele se lembrava da última vez que foi ali. Uma grande vantagem dos bruxos sobre os trouxas, ele precisava admitir, era que as casas não eram ocupadas por outros moradores quando os anteriores morrem ou abandonam. A última coisa que precisava era ser avistado e perseguido quando tudo o que ele queria era sentir o cheiro e pisar naquela casa novamente.

Tantos anos passados em Azkaban e era como se todas as suas lembranças boas tivessem tido arrancadas de si para alimentar aqueles seres asquerosos que guardavam a prisão, os dementadores. Ele não podia admitir um mundo em que ele não se lembrasse de Marlene McKinnon, mas ele também não conseguia admitir um mundo em que ela não estivesse mais.

Preferia acreditar que o seu coração ainda batia, que o seu peito ainda movia-se pela respiração, que o vento ainda balançava os seus cabelos, irritando-a. Quando ela ficava irritada, era tão adorável.

Ele tinha desperdiçado tanto tempo de sua juventude sendo um canalha, correndo atrás de todas as garotas, sem prender-se a uma. Agora, ele só queria voltar no tempo e aproveitar cada segundo ao lado dela.

Estava mais fácil fechar os olhos, ali em frente à casa, e lembrar-se de como o seu sorriso aquecia o seu coração, de como era a sua pele contrastando com o vermelho e o dourado do uniforme da Gryffindor.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente de quando ela estava entediada com os jantares que a sua família proporcionava, onde tinha de fingir ser a filha perfeita e educada, e pediu para ele socorrê-la. Marlene estava linda naquela noite, mas não era ela. A sua Marlene odiava usar vestidos longos.

Ele amava o fato de que parecia conhecer mais dela do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, fosse os seus pais, James — a quem ela considerava o seu irmão —, ou mesmo as suas amigas. E odiava que ela tivesse morrido por essas pessoas que a tratavam como uma boneca de porcelana, fazendo com que ela se tornasse mais inflexível e teimosa, mais rebelde.

Sirius amava cada uma dessas coisas, mas passou a odiar quando soube de sua morte, pois foram essas características que levaram ao seu fim. E ele só queria não ter se apaixonado, pois doía demais perdê-la.

Soltou um ganido, sem nem notar. Olhou ao redor, vendo alguns bruxos caminhando pela praça, mais afastada dali. Mesmo que a casa estivesse abandonada, ele ainda precisava manter-se em sua forma animaga, ou denunciariam ao Ministério a sua ida até ali, e ele não queria não poder voltar.

Abaixando o focinho, ele seguiu para a parte de trás da casa, sem ser notado por uma mãe e uma criança que passavam pela estrada, o que era raro de acontecer, considerando que ele era um cão. Sim, um pouco magro demais por causa do tempo em Azkaban, mas ainda assim um cão.

Notou que as pessoas evitavam olhar em direção à casa, e perguntava-se se tinha alguma explicação racional para isso. Algum feitiço? Superstição?

Aproximando-se do quintal, ele a viu.

No mesmo instante em que transformou-se em humano novamente, ela sumiu.

O que significava aquilo?

Voltou à sua forma animaga, aproximando-se de onde ela estava — a imagem tinha ressurgido, exatamente como ele se lembrava.

Marlene estava sentada em uma cadeira abandonada do lado de fora, as pernas em cima da cadeira, os joelhos colados ao seu tronco. Ela só usava uma blusa social branca, a que ela usava em Hogwarts. Nunca antes ela pareceu tão adorável.

Não sabia se era uma alucinação de sua parte, mas alegrava-se por isso. Ela não parecia vê-lo, nem em sua forma canina nem em sua forma humana. Apenas ficava ali, sentada, fazendo presença, sendo invisível para todo o resto. Exceto ele.

Completamente diferente do que foi um dia.

A garota que sempre fez a diferença, agora estava lá, alheia a tudo o que ocorria ao seu redor. Inconsciente de que estava sendo observada, apenas encolhida, pensativa.

Como Sirius gostaria de saber o que ela pensava que tanto a tirava da realidade.

Como ele gostaria de poder perguntá-la.

Sentindo que não poderia permanecer nem mais um segundo, ele deu a volta, ainda como um cão, e farejou o caminho pela praça, sem que as pessoas dirigissem os seus olhares a ele mais de uma vez.

Eles não estavam tão mais diferentes.

Ele também sentia-se invisível, mas quem dera pudesse ser invisível ao seu lado, em vez de separados.

Aquela visita trouxe-lhe mais do que lembranças, trouxe-lhe uma nostalgia que ele não soube como definir.

Marlene McKinnon não estava morta.

Ela ainda residia no seu coração, e assim seria para sempre — ele tinha certeza disso.


End file.
